


Sadism/Masochism

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Hive Sex, F/M, Impregnating, Morticia and Gomez Adams-esque romance, Tentacles, Urgh this is tricky, Violent Sex, impregnating via tentacles, nature is freaky, sort of oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Idk what to say. Short Scorn/Hive porn.





	Sadism/Masochism

**Author's Note:**

> Taking obvious liberties here. In Anânh's got a hell of an abdomen for egg laying but who's to say mates, honored Knights, or unlucky Ogres don't also get to carry Hive Wizard eggs?

 

  Pleasure escapes Hiraks in a chittering growl as his mate, his love, his Brood Queen, In Anânh, pierces him with a dozen seeding tentacles. He caresses their dry, silken loveliness to their origin point beneath her skirt of leathery skins while her laughter echoes throughout the cavern. One daggerlike end withdraws from his torso leaving a trickle of dark Scorn blood in its wake before plunging back into the wound with vigor.

  “My most favored spawn vessel,” she croons while skeletal hands frame Hiraks’ pained face. She twists her impregnating barbs with the utmost affection.

  Blood bubbles up to stain Hiraks' maw as he pulls In Anânh closer, to sing her a song of life. Even if it is only one of will and not true Hive enchantment. “Fill me as you would a birthing ogre, until I bulge and fester with life. Then let our spawn crack me open and feast upon me and I will return to you to repeat the process again and again.”

  “Such devotion.”

  He huffs against the pain and the praise and his twin members unfurl- an unbidden remnant of his Eliksni origin. They twine gently about In Anânh’s withered palm seeking corresponding anatomy and smearing slick in their wake. Luckily, In Anânh finds them quaint and sees fit to stimulate them.

  “This will be our strongest brood yet,” Hiraks promises before he groans and nuzzles his beloved's neck with infinite care, “with the power of ether that flows through my body.”

  “They shall reap the destruction of thousands,” she agrees with glee.

  “They will tithe and we will grow. And we will breed as we bask in our ascendence.”

  “And breed?” She queries with a whisper of lilting amusement.

   Hiraks strokes a long distributing tentacle filling his torso with deposits of young before parting dry skirts and cupping his Queen's distended abdomen and marveling at the capacity. She will need to lay many more egg sacks even after his body can house no more and he is left writhing in sweet agony while she sings to their gestating brood.    

  “And breed,” Hiraks asserts breathlessly as he brushes her sunken cheek, “and breed and breed until our children are a blight upon this system and all others.”

  In Anânh cackles and twists her chitinous seeders. Hiraks spills across her palm and a convulsion flicks fresh blood across her chin. "Hurry back, love. We will be waiting."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This...is how the ether-infected Hive mission got started...right?  
> Don't ask me how long it takes Hive to come back if they're not murdered in their ascendant realm. I assume lover boy Hiraks would find a way to make quick work of death and come back for more of his lady's love juice.


End file.
